hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2060 Atlantic hurricane season (Misteeer)
The 2060 Atlantic hurricane season '''was the most active Atlantic hurricane season in recorded history, smashing numerous records, especially those set in the 2038 and 2005 hurricane seasons. Its storm caused an estimated 9,872 deaths, making it the deadliest Atlantic hurricane on record, and caused $1.74 trillion in damage, becoming the costliest Atlantic hurricane season on record and the first ever to cause at least $1 trillion in damages across the basin. The season's impacts were widespread and catastrophic to a degree that had never been seen before, with many unprecedented events. In August, Hurricane Sam became the first major hurricane on record to make landfall anywhere in Europe, making landfall near Lisbon, Portugal. In September, Hurricane Whitney became the costliest Atlantic hurricane on record, as well as the first Category 5 hurricane on record to make landfall in the Northeastern United States. Later in September, Hurricane Gamma became the furthest north landfalling major hurricane, and Hurricane Epsilon became the northernmost forming hurricane on record when it formed in the Gulf of St. Lawrence. The season's most devastating impacts were felt in eastern North America and the northern West Antilles, which experienced up to 7 feet (2 m) of rain from Hurricane Whitney, along with a 40-foot (12 m) storm surge and sustained winds as high as 215 mph (346 km) for several hours, causing flooding hundreds of miles inland and destroying seawalls that had been erected in New York and Boston to combat rising sea levels from encroaching on their cities. The season officially began on June 1, and ended on November 30, but Tropical Storm Ashley formed on February 7, and Hurricane Upsilon dissipated on January 12. A record 51 tropical depressions formed, along with 42 tropical storms, 35 hurricanes, 22 major hurricanes, and 11 hurricanes reaching or exceeding Category 5 status. Among the Category 5 storms where Whitney and Lucy, the costliest and second-costliest hurricanes on record. Systems '''Tropical Storm Ashley On February 3, a low pressure area developed in the eastern Caribbean. As the low pressure area very slowly moved east, it began to consolidate. On February 7, contrary to the predictions of nearly all computer models, the trough developed a closed low-level circulation, and was designated as Tropical Depression One - the first Atlantic tropical cyclone in February since 2024. However, as Ashley moved north-northwest, it began to enter a region of cold water and hostile wind shear, which literally ripped Ashley apart. On February 13, it dissipated in the Gulf of Mexico, around 100 miles (160 km) south of Cameron Parish, Louisiana. However, the remnants of Ashley would later dump heavy rain in parts of Texas and Louisiana, as well as a wintry mix or snow further north. Tropical Depression Two On March 17, a trough associated with a cold in the Bay of Campeche developed a low-level closed circulation, warranting its classification as Subtropical Depression Two. As the subtropical depression moved northeast, it entered unusually favorable conditions for development, causing it to become fully tropical. However, Two's progress would soon be impeded by land when it made landfall near Rosemary Beach, Florida, on March 20. Two dumped heavy rain across the Florida Panhandle, causing isolated flooding, and killed a 27-year-old woman when her car was swept away by floodwaters in Destin, Florida. She was the only reported casualty of Two, however, and the storm only did a few thousand dollars in total damage across portions of Florida, Georgia, and Alabama before dissipating over central Georgia on March 21. Hurricane Brian On March 30, a tropical wave exited Africa. As the wave crossed the Atlantic, it strengthened at a very sluggish pace, and developed a center of circulation on April 7 while in the eastern Caribbean Sea, allowing it to be classified as Tropical Depression Three. As Three moved west, it strengthened unusually quickly. On April 9, it became a tropical storm, and was assigned the name "Brian". On April 12, Brian underwent a highly unusual period of rapid intensification, being upgraded from a tropical storm to a Category 2 hurricane within a period of only approximately 9 hours. On April 14, Brian made landfall near Playa del Carmen, Quintana Roo, Mexico, as a minimal Category 2 hurricane. Severe flooding was the main concern from Brian. Areas of the Yucatan Peninsula received up to 2 feet (1 m) of rain from the hurricane, and thousands of water rescues were conducted. Much of Playa del Carmen, which had been entirely destroyed during the 2038 hurricane season, was once again heavily damaged. Brian rapidly weakened as it moved inland, however, and dissipated over Yucatan state on April 17. Hurricane Claire On April 22, a trough formed over the Bahamas. As the trough moved west, it strengthened, and developed a closed low-level circulation east of Florida on April 24, warranting its classification as Tropical Depression Four. Four was located in an area of extremely favorable conditions for tropical development, and thus strengthened. It became Tropical Storm Claire during the late morning of April 26, and Hurricane Claire during the evening of April 27. On April 27, Claire underwent an unexpected period of rapid intensification, being upgraded from a Category 1 hurricane to a Category 3 hurricane, and deepening from 997 millibars to 981 millibars. This made Claire the first major hurricane in the Atlantic during the month of April on record. On April 28, Claire made landfall near Homestead, Florida, with sustained winds of 120 miles per hour (195 km/h) and a barometric pressure of 976 millibars, making it the most powerful hurricane to make landfall in Florida since Hurricane Mandy in 2049. The hurricane caused severe damage across southern Florida, dumping multiple feet of rain in some locations and causing severe wind damage to many buildings. A strong ridge over the eastern Gulf of Mexico eventually caused Claire to make a sharp northern turn, and it traveled up the Florida Peninsula, bringing several inches of rain and tropical storm-force winds to locations as far north as Orlando. As Claire moved further inland, however, it weakened, and it dissipated while located over extreme southern Georgia on May 2. Hurricane David On May 8, a decaying cold front located over the Bay of Campeche spawned an area of low pressure, which quickly consolidated and became Tropical Depression Five. With relatively favorable conditions for development, the depression strengthened, becoming a tropical storm on May 10 after stalling over open water for over 24 hours and being assigned the name "David". David strengthened rather quickly as it very slowly drifted to the southwest, becoming a hurricane on May 12. On May 14, it made landfall near Veracruz City, Veracruz, near peak intensity. Despite initial estimates by forecasters, however, David only caused a few million dollars and damage and only a few inches of rain over the state of Veracruz before dissipating on May 16. The remnants of David would eventually contribute to Tropical Storm Alexandra in the Pacific hurricane basin several days later. Tropical Storm Emma On May 22, an area of low pressure in the eastern Caribbean developed a closed circulation and was declared Tropical Depression Six. As the depression drifted moved northwest, it encountered highly favorable conditions for development, and became Tropical Storm Emma shortly after midnight on May 25. However, as Emma advanced, its progress was impeded by land. On May 27, it made landfall near Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic, as a strong tropical storm. The main concern from Emma was not wind damage, however, it was flooding. The tropical storm dumped up to 1 foot (0.3 m) of rain in portions of Hispaniola, causing major flooding, as well as severe mudslides, killing 7 people and injuring 20 others. As Emma moved over the mountains of Hispaniola, it weakened, becoming a tropical depression on May 29. On May 30, it became an extratropical cyclone while located northeast of Cuba, and dissipated shortly after making landfall on the island as a weak, disorganized cyclone very shortly before midnight. Hurricane Fernando On May 25, a tropical wave exited the western coast of Africa. The wave intensified as it entered the Caribbean, and developed a center of convection of June 4, warranting its classification as Tropical Depression Seven. The depression intensified at an unusually high pace as it tracked to the northwest, and became Tropical Storm Fernando on June 5. At 2:00 UTC on June 6, Fernando became a hurricane, and proceeded to become a major hurricane at 12:00 UTC, making it the first June major hurricane since 2047 and the earliest Category 4 hurricane on record in the Atlantic basin. Hurricane Genevieve Placeholder Hurricane Henry Placeholder Category:Works by Misteeer Category:Seasons by Misteeer Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Hyperactive seasons Category:Atlantic seasons by Misteeer